AT1 receptor antagonist, candesartan, and the aldosterone antagonist, spironolactone, will interact to decrease PAI-1 synthesis under conditions of activation of the RAAS. SPECIFIC AIM: To test the hypothesis that aldosterone and Ang II increase PAI-1 by comparing the effects of placebo, AT1 receptor blocker candesartan, and the aldosterone receptor antagonist spironolactone on fibrinolytic system in healthy subjects.